What if
by Crossed from another world
Summary: A small InoXNaru romantic short story. It's probably kind of messy since I didn't edit it, but I never had the chance to so I thought I might as well post it. I hope you enjoy anyways.


What if?

By: Cross

A/N: Thank you for reading. If you like then please review/fav/whatever. I enjoy hearing feedback. It makes me want to write more. This story was done in a day due to my short attention span that prevents me to finish any of my novels.

The sound of wood crackling in the hot camp fire made the silence feel so much worse.

_I hope she's not bored! _

Naruto thought, trying to keep his eyes to himself but finally having her here with him…it melts his mind. He grips his hair, clenching to the last bit of understanding he had left. He didn't want to ruin this. It'd kill him if he ruined it

_Keep it together Naruto!_

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked, staring at him oddly. The fire emitting this orange like color into the air only intensified her beauty. Those soft lips of hers, if only he could have a little taste. He would be satisfied. His love for Sakura is so great, it could be considered creepy. The two stared at each other.

It's no mystery that Naruto's crush is Sakura, even since the beginning, he would openly announce it. At first, she found it embarrassing and pin-point it as a boulder that kept her from Sasuke, but as the years, months, seconds go by, she couldn't help but have a soft spot for him. There would be moments when the image of Sasuke disappears from her mind and all she could see is…

"Naruto!"

Naruto glared immediately at the figure who approached them. The small strand of blond hair shifted in the air and unlike Sakura, she always tied it in a ponytail, "Leave Sakura alone. She has to go get some wood with Sasuke."

And thats when he remembered. The whole trip was to try and make Sasuke and Sakura make up. It was never for Naruto to gain a love advantage over Sakura but it didn't stop him from considering it. The group, at first, thought it would be best to leave Naruto here while they did the super duper secret love mission but he wouldn't stop begging and in the end they decided if Naruto were to promise then they would.

Naruto, without realizing what this meant and only considering the chances such as this one, swore on his shinobi fire. He would not touch Sakura and get in the way of…true love.

Naruto couldn't do anything but sigh as Sakura hesitantly got up and left, before she did, she glanced back at Naruto for one last time.

Ino replaced Sakura absence by sitting on her own spot, without a doubt, she looked furious. Naruto didn't budge however and refuse to turn his attention to this stubborn little girl. He did ask her a question though, "What?"

"You know what. We told you this isn't your chance anymore, you already had your chance. You were with Sakura when Sasuke went all rogue mode and even when she confesses her love to you, you denied it. Give someone else a shot will ya?"

"I denied it because it wasn't genuine. I know she was just doing it for my sake but not for the sake of love. I know that much."

"Eh?" Ino raised a brow, "Considering how oblivious you are to girls, I can't help but say that I'm impressed. Naruto Uzumaki, realizing love for the first time. So, how did it feel?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto didn't like where this was going and Ino merely smiled, "I always wondered what if it was you this time that received the same treatment. I never imagined you'd act like a sick puppy dog."

"Don't throw me into the fire so quickly. There was a lot of what if moments for me too ya know!"

"Oh really?!" Ino sat up, "Name one."

"What if I wasn't the one bearing all this pain!" Naruto spits out. He didn't mean to say it like that but thats how it came out and he wasn't stopping, "What if it was you who loss your parents before you even knew them? What if it was you had to go on about life knowing everyone thinks you're a monster? I had the same fingers as you. I had the same eyes, same nose, same ears, two legs, two arms but still…what if you were alone."

Ino was taken aback. She always knew Naruto had some painful moments when he was small but she never realized it was to this extent. She didn't like the last thing he said, "You're not alone." She reached out and grabbed his hand. She almost pulled it back when she felt how cold his hand was. It didn't take her long to realize the fire went out, "Baka!" Ino yelled, "How long were you out here?"

Naruto looked a little guilty, "I wanted to make sure I had the highest percentage of winning Sakura's love."

"That girl only brings you trouble." Ino scoffed, "I wonder what if you didn't love her. I bet you'd be Hokage by now." She looked at Naruto who was finally shivering, "Baka…" she moans, wondering why she had to do this. She moved to him and brought their bodies close.

Naruto was too cold to worry about it at first but when he felt the cold disappear from his body. He could smell the shampoo she used this morning. He saw it before she packed it up and never thought it would be on his mind despite then, "Kiwi-strawberries…" he looked at space, dazed out.

"Kiwi-strawberries?" Ino looked back at him confused until realizing. Her face turned bright red and she quickly scrambled to keep herself together.

"Why are you red?" Naruto asked, oblivious again and Ino really wanted to hit him in his head. It didn't matter. It would take much more than concussions for Naruto to notice anyone other than Sakura. She needed an excuse however and glanced at a brown bottle on the floor. She quickly seized up the opportunity and swigged down the terrible tasting liquid. She had to finish it so it would at least look convincing.

She forced herself to drink the whole thing and immediately fell to the ground. Her body was in a daze and she felt so hot in the inside, "N-Naruto…?"

Naruto rushed to her side, looking troubled, "Ino! Are you okay!?"

"No." Ino whimpered, sitting up. The surroundings just got worse and she lays down again, "I can't move. It feels to much of…of…" her head moves in a circular motion and a small smile appears on her face, "…of greatness…" she sighs out.

Naruto looked at her unsteadily, "S-should I call a doctor?"

"No." Ino replied, this time with some sort of confidence that didn't exist before, "I'll take care of you." She grabbed him by his pants and pulls him down to her, "I-I don't think I'm the one who needs taking care of!"

It was too late. She had him where she wanted him, "N-hic-aruto…"

"Yea…?" He frighteningly replied.

"What if I was in Sakura's place…?"

"S-Sakura?"

"Yea…I mean, you love her so much, don't you? What if I was in team 7? What if I was the one with pink hair…would you love me too?"

"I guess…I mean, no! I don't love Sakura because of that. I…I…just find her attractive, is all…"

Ino crawled on top of him in a seductive way, like a beast ready to feast on it's prey, "You don't find me attractive?" Tears brimmed from her eyes and she buried her face on his shirt, "Baka…" she cried out.

"Ino…" Naruto looked at her and after a few minutes. She finally stopped crying. She got off him and sat down with her back straight, still a little wobbly however, "Naruto. Let's play the what if game."

Naruto didn't want to make a weird Ino angry. He already saw the affects of her when she was normal, "Okay. How do you play?"

"You say 'what-if' and then just go with it."

"What if?"

"Let me go first, I'll give you an example." She leans forward and kisses Naruto on the lips, "What if I kissed you on the lips? You see? Now it's your turn."

Naruto kinda wanted revenge for that kiss so he made a move of his own. He slides his fingers through her thighs and she lets out a light shudder, "What if I slide my fingers on your thighs?"

The game got more and more dangerous after every what if until they're both topless. Ino wearing a bra of course. They done things to each other they wouldn't ever dream to do if it was just another normal day. What ever was in that bottle pushed the lid over Ino and she poured out all her feelings unto Naruto.

When the two tired each other out. The lay under the moonlight where the stars shined so brightly. Ino grabbed his hand Naruto looked at her. The game was still going on, but Naruto was done for today. He said her 'what-if' before she could mutter a single word, "What if you grabbed my hand? Right? That's what you were going to say. Well, nothing really, you're just grabbing my hand. So yea, nothing would happen and since I answered your question I'm going to leave now. I'll see ya tomorrow when you're starting to feel normal, kay?"

He tried to move, but Ino wouldn't budge. She gripped unto his hand tightly and said, "What if I said I loved you?"

That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
